Meet Werewolf Boy?
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: Run from this bad ass teen, but the ladies run to him. Why? Find out. Remington is mine. YumixOC rated m for some sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday

Knocking on heaven's door sounded about just like right now as I rode the bus to Kadic academy. Sure I didn't want to go, and yeah I just went to keep my parents off my back but I was more soldier, like my friend's dads and mothers. I didn't even like dorms, or academies. I had long brown hair that went to my knees and an eagle feather hair clip. My left ear was pierced too. Mood eyes, black jeans, dog tags, black combat boots, and custom made shirt. It had werewolf tearing apart a person. I was a normal 16 year old Texan, boy with some weird features. Hell high raging hormones, real ladies man, but one thing about me was different, I was werewolf. It was another reason they wanted me to go, to get me the hell away from them. I begged them to not send me there because I would kill everyone. I had a hell high pain tolerance but that's not what makes me change, I had a real bad temper. My thoughts were interrupted by the bus stopping. I stepped off and waited for it to move. I slouched, leaned a little to my left, and adjusted my back pack over my shoulder. I slung my head to my left to get the hair out of my face. I checked my wallet. They sent me fifty bucks for pretty much anything. I started to walk to the school. I found a kid and asked for room 131. He was about the same age, brown hair, green jacket and shirt, cargo pants and shoes.

"That's beside mine. I'll show you." He said and he led me to my room. We walked by a room and heard moaning and sex sounds.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Sort of. This is like a city for kids and teens." He said. We found my room and I started to unpack.

"My name's Ulrich stern by the way." He said. I took off my dog tags and tossed them to him.

"Remington storm. Nice name." he said. He tossed them to me and I put them back on.

Later.

"So you want to meet my friends?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. He led me to a room and there were computer guts almost everywhere and four teens. One was blonde with glasses, blue shirt and black pants, beside him was a blonde haired teen with a purple spot in the middle of a huge ass spike, he wore a purple shirt and darker purple pants, and on the bed was a pink haired girl with a pink hoody dress. On the ground sitting was a black haired girl, she wore black shirt combat boots and pants.

"Hello?" the glasses boy said. I jerked my head to the left again to move the hair.

"Sup?" I said.

"Rem this is Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, Aelita Stones and Jeremy Belpois." He said. Yumi stood and held out her hand. I grinned. I had fangs when I was born so she pulled her hand back. I held mine out.

"I don't bite…" I said. I kissed the back of her hand.

"…much." I added and her expression was priceless.

"I'm sorry that was too hard to resist." I said. I put some hair behind my ear and wiped away a tear from laughing.

"You like jokes uh?" Aelita said.

"Yes sort of. I mostly stick to myself and draw or write." I said.

"Beware of odd he does too." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich dear." A girl voice called.

"What the hell?" I said as a black haired girl wearing Victoria secrets clothes, real slut material, ran to Ulrich.

"What do you want sissy?" Ulrich asked. Aelita had a white board and wrote. "Beware slut."

"Ooo. Who are you?" she said.

"Uh Remington storm but I prefer to stay away from hookers." I said and everyone except sissy and I laughed.

"Fine. Humph." She said and walked away.

"You know Aelita I could tell she was a slut from her Victoria secrets clothes." I said.

"Yeah she's a real hooker." Odd said.

"What are you talking about? You and Sam go at it like rabbits while I'm in the room." Ulrich said.

"Ok that's just wrong." I said as a computer screen started to blink red.

"Hey Rem I'm sorry but we have to go." Yumi said.

"Ok." I said and walked to my room. They ran out in a hurry and I followed them with my nose. I got from the werewolf part. I followed them through the sewer and to a factory. I made in side just as an elevator went down. I hopped onto the top and waited. It made two trips before it stayed. I opened the top and hit the button to the first stop. I saw a huge computer with Jeremy in front of five screens.

"Hey explain to me what is going on here?" I yelled.

"Jeremy? Is that Remington?" Ulrich's voice said on the speakers.

"Yes and very much mad." Jeremy said.

"Shit Xana brought a whole army. We need some sort of help." Yumi's voice said.

"What do I do?" I said.

"Take the elevator down one level and you will see three cylinders. Wait for one to open and step in it." He said. I ran to the elevator and went to the level. I saw the three cylinders and stepped into it. They closed and I began to turn.

"Scanning rem." Jeremy's voice said.

"Virtualization." He said I found myself in air and started to fall. I landed.

"I'm alright my faced broke my fall." I said. I looked around and saw forests.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Lyoko." Jeremy's voice said. I looked at myself and saw claws on my hands and two machetes on my backs. I had my werewolf jaw and my legs were the same as my werewolf.

"What am I?" I asked. A flash of black and yellow broke my trance.

"What the hell?" I yelled and something crashed into me.

"Going my way." I said in slight pain. I looked and saw Yumi in a Japanese dress.

"What the hell? Yumi? What in god name is going on and why did you crash into me?" I asked.

"Sorry but look behind us." She said. I looked behind her and saw giant four legged crabs, about a hundred.

"A crustation? That's easy." I said and crawled over to the back of Yumi's ride.

"You dare and I will kick your ass?" Aelita's voice said. Odd appeared behind us on a wheel less skate board floating, with Aelita behind him.

"What the hell?" I said and jumped down. I started to tear them apart. One of them hit me in the face.

"Big mistake." I said and I turned werewolf. I was a one man army. I tore them apart and didn't stop. Once they were gone I was still in werewolf form. Yumi walked up behind me and touched my shoulder. I jerked to her and growled. Ulrich stabbed me and I found myself in the cylinder. I wasn't in werewolf form.

"Rem you need to step out for me to devirtualize the others." Jeremy said. I walked to the elevator and sat down. The cylinders opened up with Ulrich, Yumi and odd in them then they closed again and opened to Aelita.

"What the hell?" Ulrich yelled.

"Sorry." I said.

"What was that back there?" Yumi yelled.

"I'm a werewolf." I said.

"Yeah right and I'm a mermaid, and odds a bear." Yumi said. I pulled out a switch blade and flipped it open.

"How fast does hair grow?" I asked.

"Well pretty slow." Ulrich said. I pulled my hair and cut it near my scalp. It started to grow an inch a second.

"But that's impossible." Aelita said.

"Correction improbable." I said. I held the hair I cut in my hand and stood.

"Has that always happened?" Yumi asked.

"No just since I turned for the first time." I said and jerked my head to move the hair.

"So what makes you change?" odd asked.

"Most of the time it when I get into fights." I said.

"So what adrenaline, pain, anger?" Aelita asked.

"Well I have a hell high tolerance for pain, so no, I don't really get any adrenalin rushes, so no, but I do have a real bad temper." I said.

"How come you didn't look any different in Lyoko the whole time?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't know." I said.

"What about your body?" Jeremy asked on the speaker. We headed up to the computer room and continued to chat.

"We should head back." Yumi said.

"Yeah. I still got to by some more clothes." I said.

"Want us to help?" Yumi, Ulrich, and odd asked in unison.

"Sure." I said. We headed to the Wal-Mart and got some new clothes and room décor and headed back to Kadic.

"So do you embrace the werewolf side of you?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. After I woke up the morning after my… fourth turning and found a dead body beside me I changed. I painted my room black, I changed my wardrobe to black, and I got more depressing décor. My parents knew about me being a werewolf and the killing I did, but they did nothing to help me. I also got more music like disturbed, three day grace, and stuff like that. But most of all I started to lose my humanity. I just started to find it again and you guys brought back a big part of it." I said.

"When you said you didn't bite much you were joking right?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said with a grin. She punched my arm lightly and flinched.

"Hey hell high pain tolerance, go ahead. Here punch my stomach." I said and opened my arms. She punched my with all her might and I felt almost nothing.

"Wow. Just wow." She said.

"And that not the best part." I said and lifted my shirt. I had a rock hard six pack and everything. I could have sworn Yumi had hearts flying around her. Odd and Ulrich were furious.

Kadic

Everyone was in my room helping me decorate. I bought posters of wolves and dark themes.

"So the school is going on a swimming trip on Monday you going?" Yumi asked.

"Well I don't think your boyfriend and mate will want me to go." I said.

"How did you know we had sex?" Yumi and Ulrich said in unison.

"I am a werewolf. You would think I can smell him on you." I said. They had blushed a deep crimson.

"But yeah I might, but my hair takes forever to dry. So maybe not." I said.

"To bad I know some girls who would love to help dry your hair." Yumi convinced.

"No. besides I like to air dry." I said.

"So what's your schedule?" Yumi asked.

"It's in my back pack." I said. She grabbed my back pack and pulled out a couple books then found my schedule.

"It's the same as mine." she said.

"What?!" I yelled and looked at the list of names in each class.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

"What afraid of a girl?" she teased.

"No I'm afraid of what I might do to him if he gets jealous." I said and pointed to Ulrich.

"Oh he's fine he's only knocked out the biggest kid in school." She said.

"God you love to fuck with me don't you?" I said to god.

"What's this?" odd asked and held up my most prized book.

"That is my Arthur Spiderwick's field guide to the fantastical world around you and I am very much sorry but it is very valuable to me, so could you just put that on my book shelf. There also is this one." I said and pulled out a different Arthur Spiderwick book.

"Can I read it?" odd asked. I handed it to him and he smiled like a child on Christmas, excluding the missing teeth.

"So what's so special about that book?" Ulrich asked.

"That is a book I am just absolutely addicted to. I have memorized it and everything. I could name every creature in that book from a to z." I said and handed her the book. She carefully turned the pages and was surprised at all the creatures in it.

"You memorized this?" Aelita said as she read over Yumi's shoulder.

"What is it a shocker that I still read about faeries? Not with an I." I said.

"No just not many people I know of can memorize a book." Aelita said.

"You don't know of anyone who can, except Jeremy." Ulrich said.

"Ha we just found out what odd is." Ulrich said.

"What?" I said.

"An elves changelings." He said.

"Um not to be rude but he doesn't ask sophisticated questions. But he is a stomach on legs." I said.

"Yeah that's him." Yumi said laughing.

"Ok now I see why you like this book." She said and showed the pages of the nixie, female wood elf, pacific sea maid and Caribbean mermaid.

"Yeah right. Besides the merfolk and humans have been at each other's throats since the beginning of time. They like to drown their victims. But the nixie just like the company and I am fearie rambling aren't I?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Well is it time for lunch?" odd came back asking. He handed me the book.

"Yeah. Come on you can sit with us." Jeremy said.

"Ok." I said and followed them. I got my food and sat at the table. I had steak and mashed potatoes with root beer. All the other student came and sat beside me asking a million and one questions. I stood and gave loud whistle.

"Hey if I don't know you or you just want to get in bed with me, scram." I said and everyone left. The gang started to come and sit.

"What is up with everyone here?" I asked.

"I don't know. Most new kids get beat up or ignored." Ulrich said.

"Hmm." I mused and listened to a nearby conversation.

"I heard he's awesome. He can beat anyone at a fight and his name is Remington storm." A kid said.

"Who spilled the beans about me?" I said. My eyes changed and my pupils turned to slits.

"No one did. Rem calm down or your gonna tear the cafeteria apart." Jeremy said.

"Sorry." I said and calmed down. My pupils turned back to circle.

"I smell a rat and her name is sissy." Ulrich said. I quickly downed my steak and drink some of my root beer and followed Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"Did you just eat a steak whole?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah I once ate a bird whole." I said.

"EW." They all said.

"Hey its good just add some salt and it good to go." I said.

"Whatever." Yumi said.

"I even ate bar-b-qued alligator legs and cricket legs, smoked scorpion, tarantula soup, rattle snake on a stick, fried squid eyes, boiled shark tongue, and yellow spotted lizard burgers." I said.

"Ew! God that's gross." Aelita said.

"Hey baby ducks are gross." I said.

"What have you not eaten?" Ulrich asked and I thought it over.

"A sink." I said.

"Ugh." Ulrich said. We walked to the office and found sissy telling to girls that looked like miniature reporters about me.

"Ok quit this." I yelled and banged the desk. The two girls ran and sissy shriveled up like a plant.

"Quit this or I will make your life a living hell." I said. She nodded and we left.

"Very convincing." Jeremy said.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said playing as Elvis. They all bursted out laughing.

"So you got a girlfriend?" Yumi asked.

"Why? You wanna be?" I teased.

"No I'm just curious." She said and moved some hair behind her ear

"No. I don't. I'm just a lonely guy with hell high raging hormones." I said.

Bell rung

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Look at the time. Well, see you tomorrow guys." Ulrich said. I left to my room and noticed a box. Wrapped in black ribbon and had a note. I picked it up and carried it into my room. I opened it to find a ear ring. IT had the hook then a chain and at the end of the chain was… a wolf tooth. I put it on and read the note.

"Hope you like it here at Kadic wolf boy." I said. I sniffed it and found no traces. I set it aside and gathered my clothes for my shower. I walked down the hall and found the shower, after accidentally walking in on a couple fucking in the restroom. I was standing in a towel folding my clothes when someone yelled at me.

"Hey!" Two teens came walking up to me. I leaned up against a wall. 'This should be good.' I thought.

"Can I help you?" I asked. One was a nerd, blue shirt, green pants, glasses, black hair, and pimples. The other was a normal looking teen, blue shirt, short, and tennys.

"How dare you call her a hooker?" The nerd said.

"Who?" I mocked.

"Sissy, you called her a hooker." He said.

"Dude first of all, she is a bitch from what I've heard, second, with her clothes, hooker is a complement, thirdly, if you think your gonna beat some sense into me think again." I said. I turned around and he kicked me in the nuts. I sighed and turned around calmly.

"Yes? Is there something else you need?" I asked. His face was priceless.

I walked into the shower room and shut the door.

"Nick and Herv bothering you?" a guy asked. He had black hair and a real chick charmer voice. He was taller than Ulrich and Yumi. He was wearing only a towel around his waist. He had a six pack but he looked like the type to wimp out on the first mile run, so I'd say a steroid junky.

"What's it to you, pretty boy?" I said.

"Nothing, just wondering." He said.

"Whatever." I said and got a shower. I left with girls in a trance and constantly asking to dry my hair. Then I walk to Aelita's room.

**Knock, knock**

"Come in." Yumi's voice said.

"First I need you to act as my girlfriend for a while ok?" I asked Aelita.

"Why?" she asked.

"Check your hallway." I said. She got up and opened the door before slamming it.

"Ok. But what do I do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just act like we're dating and stuff." I said.

"Well what about these girls?" she asked.

"I have an idea but you might hit me for it." I grinned.

"What anything to get rid of these girls." She said.

"Fake sex." I whispered. She punched me.

"Are you nuts? You know what fine." She said. I stood by the door. We started to make moaning sounds.

"Faster Rem faster. Fuck my pussy." Aelita said. I looked under the door and saw the shadows of the girl disappearing.

"Keep it up." I whispered. I slowly opened the door and looked out. Ghost hall.

"Yes finally. I worked." I said.

"Looks like it worked more on you then it did them." She said. I looked down and son of a bitch, I had a boner.

"Hey it's not easy to control its hard." I said.

"I can see that." Yumi said.

"Not like that." I said.

"Ok. Now get." She said. I walked out the door and motioned for Aelita to come. I kissed her cheek and walked back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning

**Bang, bang, bang**

"Huh? What? Hey stop fucking like rabbits I'm trying to sleep." I yelled.

"This is your friend banging on your door." Ulrich yelled. I looked at the clock. 5:00 am

"What the hell?" I said as I opened the door and was met with a fist.

"What the hell? Jeremy? Give me one good reason not to tear you limb from limb." I said and growled.

"You kiss Aelita." He yelled.

"Oh shit." Ulrich said.

"Wow lover boy it was only on the cheek besides I need to tell you something at the cafeteria." I said and put on black jeans, my combat boots, and a shirt that said. "Fuck off I'm drinking."

"Whatever." He said and walked off. Since I was up I walked to Aelita's room and was about to knock when Yumi opened the door.

"Hey just came by to get Aelita." I said.

"She's getting dressed." Yumi said.

"Ok." I said and sat by the door. Aelita came out later and looked down at me.

"Hey, babe." I said as I got up.

"Hey honey." She said and kissed my cheek. She noticed purpling.

"What happened?" she said.

"Jeremy is jealous." I said.

"Oh god." She groaned. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk to the cafeteria.

"Ok. Aelita and I are faking the boyfriend girlfriend thing because I have stalkers." I said. Jeremy banged his head on the table.

"Remi deary. Can you help me with my homework tonight?" sissy said.

"I don't know. What do you say babe?" I asked Aelita.

"Your dating a nerd?" sissy screamed.

"Better a nerd then a dumb ass." I said. She left and everyone at the table laughed.

"Nice one rem." Ulrich said. I jerk my head to remove the hair and hive fived him.

"Well I need to get my books want to accompany me, Aelita?" I asked. She nodded and we went to get my books.

"So how long do you intend on keeping this relationship a secret?" she said.

"I don't know." I said. I got to the office and got my books. I left for my first class. I also found Ulrich with another girl kissing. I walked up to them and punched Ulrich in the nose.

"Come on get up and be a man. Fight. So is it that Yumi won't have sex any more that you're cheating or are you just having double the fun?" I asked.

"Yumi and I broke up yesterday." He said.

"So you won't mind if I do."

"Fine, have her for all I care. She's too interested in you than me." Ulrich said. He walked off with a bloody nose. I chased after him and apologized.

"Sorry about the nose man." I said.

"It's ok." He said.

"Let me see if I broke it." I said and pinch the sides of his nose. He howled in pain.

"Oh yeah I'll have to pop it back into place. It may hurt a little." I said and pinched real hard and it made a sickening pop.

"A little?" Ulrich said.

"You might want to keep some ice on it for the next 24 hours if you don't want to look like a clown." I said.

"Thanks and take care of Yumi." Ulrich said.

"I will. Well I guess we can stop with the fake relationship." I said to Aelita.

"Yeah I guess we can." She said.

"Well I'm gonna head to my classes." I said and got to my class. One seat beside Yumi was empty. I wolf whistled to the teacher and got her attention. She was blushing when she turned to me.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm the new kid." I said.

"Class we have a new student." She said and I walked in.

"My name's rem. I promise I don't bite…much." I said. The girls giggled and the boys growled.

"Thank you. Now please take a seat next to Yumi." She said and I sat by her.

"You can't resist flirting can you?" Yumi asked.

"Only when I'm single. Speaking of which, will you go out with me on a date Saturday." I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"So Albert Einstein was the one to create the equation e=mc squared, Miss Ishiyama?" the teacher asked.

"Yes. He was." She said.

"Thank you." The teacher said and turned back to the board.

"That was a close one." I said.

"Sorry. But yes. I was hoping you would ask me to be your girlfriend." She said.

"Sure, I'm not complaining." I said and she literally jumped out of her seat into my lap and kissed me. There were some whoops and whistles but I didn't care. They could burn the land and boil the sea for all I care. We separated and were glared at by the teacher.

"Principal now!" she yelled. I got our books and picked up Yumi and run out of there.

Later after school

"Shit not the best first impression." I said as Yumi braided my hair.

"Yeah sorry about history class." Yumi said.

"Don't worry I'm more of a guns guy. I like guns and weapons history. They always fascinated me at how we evolved and made better weapons." I said.

"You're not a car or motorcycle guy?" she asked.

"No not really but I do have an Aprilia RSV 1000R. My parents are supposed to send it to me."

"Remington bell please come get a package for you."The intercom blared.

"Wanna come?" I asked Yumi.

"Sure." She said. We walked to the office with hand in hand. The desk lady pointed me to behind the school.

"Hmm." I mused. We walked behind the school to find a crate, long too. I found a crowbar and opened it. It revealed a long low motorcycle. It was black with a wolf looking head lights and frame. The handles were at the front of the engine, the handles were covered by ears, and the braces that held the tires looked like paws. Yumi grabbed a note and read out loud.

"Every new kid needs a cool ride hope you enjoy." She said. She flipped it over and read.

"From mister C. heave a nice day Rem and Yumi."

"Hm. I can't keep it here. I'll take it to the factory." I said and hopped on. I found two wolf head helmets and handed one to Yumi. We put them on and rode to the factory. I wheeled the motorcycle down a ramp and to a room.

"That should hide it." I said. I started to walk out when I started to get dizzy and my room started spin.

"Yumi I don't feel okay." I said and fell over. My eyes closed and became unconscious.

Sometime later

"He's awake. Rem? Hello? How do you feel?" a guy asked. My voice was betraying me and nothing came out of my mouth.

"You should be weak. You had a allergic reaction from a certain mold. But you will be fine. Also your girlfriend stayed for a week with you." He said. My vision cleared and I saw he wore a doctor's coat and scrubs. I looked at his form and I noticed he was the doctor type. I tried to speak again and one word came out.

"Who?" I asked. My voice was gritty and craggily.

"She said her name was Yumi and here she is." He said and Yumi walked in. I weakly lifted my hand and formed half a heart. She put her hand to mine and made the other half. I smiled and linked my finger with hers. A young nurse walked in with four teens.

"Hey." They said. It was Ulrich, odd, Jeremy, and Aelita. I looked down at myself and I had no shirt on. I looked at the nurse and noticed she was in a trance. I snapped my fingers and waved my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance and apologized.

"Sorry. Just your very handsome is all." she said. She left the room and shut the door.

"Well you can leave today if you wish." He said.

"Thank you." I said as he left. Right after he shut the door, Yumi nearly scared the living shit out of me when she climbed into the bed and cuddled beside me.

"Awe. Thank you, Yumi. I needed that." I said. The other walked around to the foot of my bed and smiled.

"While you were unconscious, Xana attacked three times. He's the one we fight in Lyoko" Jeremy said.

"He must have seen me as a greater threat and took the opportunity to be rid of me." I said.

"He's not going to even get near you if I have anything to say about it." Yumi said.

"Jeremy has been working on a program to give you a ride." Ulrich said.

"Actually I have wanted to talk to you about that. Someone has given me a motorcycle and a ear ring." I said and pulled back my hair to show the ear ring.

"Wasn't us." Odd said.

"We know. On the card their name is mister C." Yumi said.

**Knock, knock**

"Come in." I called and a nurse walks in with some clothes and a clip board. She laid the clothes on the bed and she handed me the clip board.

"Come on visiting hours are over." She said and tried to shoo out my friends.

"Hey what in the seven colors of cattle do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Taking them out of the room to let you change. Considering you're not very clothed" She said. I looked under the covers and found I was naked. I grumbled and nodded. They left and I got dressed after wards I walked around with a shirt two sizes to small and no shoes, including every female doctor or nurse drooling over me.

"Let's go before the nurses start to try and fuck me." I said. Yumi giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey nice shoes where'd you get them?" Kid asked. I looked down and saw my wolf feet.

"He made them." Odd covered.

"Their pretty cool." The kid said. He left and I ducked into a ally.

"Control your wolf, man that was a close one." Ulrich said.

"I can't. I have had this happen before my body turned wolf on part at a time but at the end I turn then I evolve somehow. The last one I could see in the dark." I said.

"How long?" Jeremy asked.

"A week. I can speed it up if I turn every day. But I need to be strapped down with metal." I said.

"The factory will be a good place to lock you up at." Jeremy said.

"It needs to be completely cement, iron, and silver." I said.


End file.
